Pero ¿por qué no?
by Cynder94
Summary: Cansado de los inútiles esfuerzos de su gemelo por conquistar a Hermione, George decide tomar cartas en el asunto. / Fremione / Viñeta


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ no me pertenece, es obra de J. K. Rowling.

 **Pero ¿por qué no?**

Cansado de los inútiles esfuerzos de su gemelo por conquistar a Hermione, George decide tomar cartas en el asunto.

 **Viñeta**

George contiene la respiración asomado a la puerta de la cocina. Si su hermano se diera cuenta de que está espiándolo, lo mataría. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero, por supuesto, merece la pena correr el riesgo.

¿Saldrá bien…?

Es la primera vez que hace algo así sin su hermano. Normalmente es Fred quien lleva la voz cantante en todos sus asuntos. Así que George apenas puede contener su entusiasmo.

Hermione está sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y un libro sobre las piernas cruzadas, como de costumbre. Fred la observa unos segundos antes de dejarse caer a su lado y tenderle la taza de color verde. Él se queda con la azul.

—Gracias. — Ella la coge sin mirarlo.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione le da un largo sorbo a su taza. El chocolate está caliente y muy espeso, justo como a ella le gusta. Sigue sin volverse hacia Fred, pero cierra el libro y lo aparta a un lado. Buena señal.

—¿Por qué no me das una respuesta?

Ella suspira, sabiendo lo que se avecina. En cierta forma, George la compadece. Nadie sabe mejor que él lo insistente que puede ser Fred cuando se lo propone.

Se pregunta cuántas veces habrán tenido esta misma conversación.

—Ya lo he hecho: no. —Parece cansada. Sí, deben de haberlo hablado muchísimas veces. Más de las que George creía. Otro trago del chocolate—. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

La voz de la muchacha empieza a sonar ligeramente pastosa. George la ve pestañear con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por centrarse en la conversación. Frunce el ceño.

Por Merlín, tiene que funcionar.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —Fred sostiene su propia taza entre las manos.—. Sé que te gusto. —La sonrisa de su gemelo es divertida, llena de seguridad en sí mismo. Aunque queda ligeramente empañada por la mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca.

 _Idiota,_ se burla George.

—Dime, ¿puedes negarlo? —Fred no despega la mirada de ella, que parece estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para mantener las pupilas clavadas en sus rodillas—. ¿Puedes negar que te gusto?

El índice izquierdo de Hermione se enreda alrededor de un mechón de su cabello. Está nerviosa, George puede sentirlo. La taza tiembla en su mano derecha.

—No, no puedo hacerlo… —Ella se muerde el labio con fuerza, pero es tarde: las palabras ya han escapado de su garganta.

George tiene que esforzarse para contener la risa ante las expresiones de estupefacción de la pareja. Y una exclamación de triunfo: está seguro que eso es lo más parecido a una confesión que su hermano ha obtenido nunca de Hermione.

 _De nada, Fred._

¿Quién puede negar ahora que George Weasley es un genio?

—¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué no…? —En esta ocasión, Fred parece descolocado. Es la primera vez que George puede decir que lo ha visto así.

Desde luego, es obvio que su gemelo no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica. Después de haber obtenido tantos _no_ rotundos, Fred debe estar preguntándose qué es lo que ha cambiado en esta ocasión.

Si él supiera…

Las palabras brotan de la boca de Hermione a borbotones.

—Porque no estoy dispuesta a dejar que juegues conmigo, Fred. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?—Le brillan los ojos, pero George no sabe si es por culpa de la poción o por la vergüenza—. No me trago que estés interesado en mí, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo.

Hunde la nariz en su taza, se niega a mirarlo.

George daría lo que fuera por saber qué es lo que pasa por la mente de esos dos. Apostaría mil galeones a que la conversación no está yendo exactamente como planeaban.

Se inclina más hacia delante, todavía cuidando de que no lo descubran, para escuchar las siguientes palabras de Fred con toda claridad. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

—Pero yo sí estoy interesado en ti. —Fred se inclina sobre ella, la obliga a alzar la mirada con un gesto que George solo puede describir como _empalagoso_ —. Nunca he jugado contigo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me presionas? —susurra Hermione. Parece confusa. Y no es para menos.

—Porque te quiero.

Hermione no es la única sorprendida por su respuesta. George puede ver la confusión reflejada en cada uno de los rasgos de Fred.

Lo ve mirar a su alrededor, completamente confundido. Y entonces su mirada se clava en la taza que todavía sostiene entre las manos. Luego, pasa a la de Hermione.

Y George puede ver como las piezas del rompecabezas encajan en la cabeza de su hermano.

Durante unos segundos la mirada de Fred se pasea entre los dos chocolates, esos que tan amablemente George se ofreció a preparar. Demasiado amablemente.

—Será cabrón… —sisea.

—¿Perdón?

Pero Fred no parece haber escuchado a Hermione.

—¡George! —Se levanta de un salto y, en ese momento, su mirada se cruza con la de su gemelo, que todavía está asomado a la puerta. Sí, sabe claramente lo que Fred está pensando en ese mismo instante: _mi hermano es un maldito bastardo_ —. ¡Nos has drogado!

George suelta una carcajada y echa a correr. Si Fred lo pilla es hombre muerto.

—¡Te advertí que teníamos que probarlo antes de ponerlo a la venta! —exclama—. ¡Sortilegios Weasley solo ofrece productos de calidad!

Fred le pisa los talones. Varita en mano. Y escupiendo maldiciones.

—¡Alégrate! ¡Hemos fabricado con éxito nuestro primer filtro de la verdad!

Y, con esas palabras, Hermione parece reaccionar. Justo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, George alcanza a escuchar el chasquido de la segunda taza al caer al suelo. Ahora Fred no es el único furioso.

—¡George Weasley! ¿Se puede saber qué me has hecho?

Y escucha sus pasos unirse a la persecución.

 **Fin**

Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre esta pareja, creo que les he perdido el punto. Tengo que volver a leerme los libros.


End file.
